


The Class Trip

by Ineedmoresleep2468



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Marinette lives on coffee and spite, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmoresleep2468/pseuds/Ineedmoresleep2468
Summary: When Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendilive's classes go on a month trip to Gothem. They intern at Wayne Enterprise, fight villains, attend a Gala, and dethrone a liar.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois/Tim Drake, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 229





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> -The only people to not have betrayed Marinette are Aurore, Mirelle, Adrien, Kagami, Luka, Chloe, Alix, Kim, Sabrina, Nathanial, and Marc.
> 
> -They all have revealed themselves
> 
> -Adrien was held back from Mari's side by his father but when he turned 18 he disowned his father and moved into an apartment.
> 
> -The group created Miraculous Fashion, an anonymous fashion brand that is in the ranks of Gabriel.
> 
> -There are soulmarks in this world, on your arms, lined in silver for a platonic, gold for a romantic.

I do not own this.  
Third Person POV  
It is not everyday that you see an 18 year old business woman run to the building of arguably the best fashion house in the world, but that was exactly what pedestrians saw as they passed the building of Miraculous Fashion. Chloe was running late for a business meeting about creating new, more durable lab coats for the science department of Wayne Enterprise.

When she entered the elevator she straightened out her black skirt, yellow oxford, and black blazer as she looked at the bee’s that looked like pollen. She checked to make sure that pollen was in her yellow purse and secured her yellow and black mask.

When the elevator dinged she walked out and took her seat around the table with the others. When she sat Marinette started to speak,

“In this meeting we will need to be on our best behavior because we want to sign this deal. Wayne Enterprise is a big company, their influence is rivaled by none. Chloe, I want you discussing the deal and such. Kim, Alix, they need these to be durable and comfortable so that means your up. Mirelle, if we finish early and they start talking about charity, your up. Sabrina, help Chloe with the contract. Everyone else, be smart.

When the call was over they were creating new lab coats out of a combination of natural silk and polyester. 

“Now that that's over, Maribug how are plans for the graduation trip going?” Kagami asked.

“Funny you should ask, I entered and won a competition for an all expense paid trip to Gotham and we get to intern at Wayne Enterprise. PLUS, there will be a gala.” Marinette said.

At this everyone cheered, and they all separated to go to their offices so that they could do work. 

Marinette, in her black skirt, red blazer, and black oxford with embroidered ladybugs was working on designs for when they interned and for the gala.

Chloe went to review some ideas for a new branch of theirs wherever they went to college and looked at some colleges they could go to. It had to have a good fashion program, business program, science program, legal program, and athletics department.

Alix, in her navy trousers and blazer with a white oxford looked at the different clients they had, researching their careers.

Kagami, in her black trousers with water, fire, and air on the matching blazer with a red oxford was working on some jewelry for whatever designs Marinette was going to do for the Gala and the internship.

Aurore, in her black skirt with orange embroidery and a matching blazer accompanied an orange oxford as she worked on our social media announcing that for the employees going to college soon they could be selected for a scholarship to wherever they decide to go.

Mirelle was ironing out the final details for the scholarship program in her grey skirt with a pink blazer and grey oxford.

Adrien was working on hiring models for some shoots they were doing, he wanted a diverse group of all shapes and sizes. He loved that all of their clothes made a person look good such as his black tux with a light green oxford and pawprints embroidered on the lining.

Nathaniel was working on some ideas for the cover of their spring portfolio, in his forest green tux with a white oxford and embroidered turtle on the lining.

Marc was working on a campaign for the spring portfolio that matched what Nathanial was doing. He was wearing a black suit with a light brown oxford with embroidered horseshoes on the lining.

Kim, in his dark brown suit with a tan oxford, was working on activities to make sure that they can defend themselves, he will post it on the class bulletin board when the trip is announced.

Luka was listening to music and getting the general idea of their styles so that he could design some outfits for their tour. He loved this part of his job especially because when he called them about some clarifications he wears his turquoise suit with a dark blue oxford and silver music notes stitched on the lining and cuffs.

And finally Sabrina was working on creating lawsuits for the storm that would happen if Lila Rossi decided to push them, she was wearing a black skirt with a white polo with multicolor embroidery as she looked with a smile at all of the soulmarks on her are, one for each member of the miraculous team with silver lining around each one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get going

Marinette’s POV

We were sitting in Chloe’s hotel room when finally Chloe asked the question everyone wondered. 

“What are we wearing? I mean, there is a uniform at Gotham Academy, but the internships and the Halloween gala!!!”

“Don’t worry Queenie, Gami and I have outfit and jewelry already made. The first day we will go as either a siren, a vigilante, or a member of the Justice League. Day 2 is random outfits, and day 3 is black pants with a blouse. For the Gala we will be going as the elven lords and lady’s of old.”

Kagami then told us that we have to get to the airport early tomorrow so we should sleep. I kissed her goodnight and we all slept. 

We all had to get to the airport on our own because ‘it’s good for the students to get there themselves’ according to Bustier, Ms.Mendilive was shaking her head sadly in the back when she said that. 

Plane tickets were the one thing not covered so we all bought first class tickets next to each other. We had taken Hawkmoth down so that was one thing we didn’t have to worry about (we became vigilantes of a sort).

I grabbed my black leggings, red t-shirt, black sweater, black coat (what! I get cold), and black ankle boots. I made sure my red backpack had everything I wanted for the flight in it.

Then I threw Kagami her black yoga pants and t-shirt with her lavender sweater at her. Then I told her to put on her black slip-on sneakers and to fill up her lavender backpack.

We went out in the hall to see Chloe in her yellow shirt, black sweater, jeans, black coat, black ankle boots, and yellow backpack. She was talking to Alix who was wearing jeans and a white-sweater, she was attempting to shove her sneakers on and trying to pay attention to Chloe (she was failing miserably in case you were wondering.). 

Standing outside their room was Aurore (black jeggings, orange jumper, black loafers, and orange backpack) and Mirelle (pink sweater dress, grey leggings, grey slip-ons, pink backpack) who were talking about the company.

Sabrina was reading a law book (she was taking a course, like how Chloe and I had taken courses in business.) I took in her rainbow jumper and black leggings.

The boys (Luka, Kim, Adrien, Marc, Nathaniel) were wearing either jeans or sweatpants with a sweater and backpack the color of their Kwami. They were talking about the gala (honestly they were more appearance focused then us girls).

We all walked to the airport. We were early so we all got breakfast at a mini diner after checking our bags. When we finally got on the plane (after Lila tried to steel my ticket), I put my earphones in and started to do some designers.

FFM @flyergirl  
A class is going on a trip and some payed for first class tickets. One of the teachers tried to get one of them to give it up.  
#like #why #idiots #the group #owned her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Adrien turned 18 and left his fathers company. He moved to the Latin quarter after telling the others (after making him the head of photography and modeling at the company)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they have a mini fashion show, Tim has found a kindred coffee spirit and Marinette becomes sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one curse word in the tweet Marinette sends.

**Bruce POV**

"Never again," I hear Dick say. Lets rewind, I had sent Tim and Dick to keep an eye on the french class on the plane.

"What?" I asked

"The class, they suck, or at least the ones who took economy. One said that their tetanus was acting up when she saw that 12 other students had first class tickets. One of the teachers was actually trying to force one to give her their ticket, something about how she has to be the better example. The thing is that they had bought the tickets with money they made from their jobs. The girl who almost had her ticket stolen got the other teacher a first class ticket." Dick said as he went on a tangent.

For good reason, a teacher was trying to manipulate a student into giving up their seat which they had bought with their own money. if the girl even has tetanus then why didn't her mother buy her a ticket.

"Tim?" I asked.

"The class rep is named Marinette. I sat behind her and her girlfriend who were having an argument about how Marinette can't run on coffee and spite, which I think you can but whatever. From what I could overhear Marinette had made the outfits that they were wearing. I looked at her file and she is an angel on earth. She teaches self defense in her spare time to girls, every evening she takes the leftovers from her parents bakery to the local food pantry, and she delivers boxes upon boxes of clothing to shelters. That's just the beginning." He told me.

"Ok, Dick and Jason will guide them around WE in the morning, Tim will look over their applications to figure out who they will intern under, and Damian will keep an eye on them when they go to school." I said.

I had a feeling that something was off with this class.

**Marinette POV**

When we got to the hotel I was told to go get the keys for both classes. We all paired up and these were the room pairings:  
  
Kagami and Marinette

Chloe and Sabrina

Mirelle and Auore

Alix and Kim (everyone knows that they are bonded)

Marc and Nathaniel

Adrien and Luka

Alya and Lila

Nino and Max

Ivan and Meline

Rose and Jeuleka

Then the rest of Mendilive's class was paired up.

When everyone got unpacked I called them to Kagami and I's room so that everyone could get what they were wearing for tomorrow (we would be touring Wayne Enterprise and begin our internships.)

"I will pass out your outfits for tomorrow, then if you want you will model it." I said.

"First up for the boys we have Adrien in his Nightwing inspired outfit." 

It is a blue button down, navy pants, black dress shoes, a blue backpack, and a blue-grey coat. We applauded as he 'cat-walked' around the room, Luka pretended to faint when he blew a kiss to him.

"Now is Nathaniel in his Red Robin inspired outfit."

It is a red button down, black pants, black dress shoes, a black coat, and a black backpack. We cheered as Marc yelled, "That's my boyfriend."

"Next up is Marc in a Robin influenced outfit."

He is wearing hunter green pants, a yellow button down, black dress shoes, a black coat, and a red backpack. We all cheered like the weird people we a are.

"We now have Kim with a batman outfit."

He has black pants, a grey button down, a black coat, black dress shoes, and a grey backpack. As he walked Alix fake-swooned when he blew a kiss in her direction.

"Last, but not least for the boys we have Luka in a Red Hood outfit."

A black button up, maroon pants, a red backpack, black dress shoes, and a black coat.

"First up for the girls we have Sabrina in a Zatanna outfit."

She had on black pants, a white button up, a red bow tie, a black blazer, a black coat, a white backpack, white rabbit earrings, black ankle boots, and a small top hat. We cheered for her, for the person she had become, long gone was the shy girl, now she was confident.

"Now we have Mirelle in an outfit inspired by Wonder Woman."

She has blue pants, a red blouse, yellow ankle boots, Wonder Woman earrings, a red coat, a blue backpack, and a gold hair stick.

"Next, the lovely Auore in an outfit inspired by Black Canary. This had better be the only skirt I catch you in besides our gala outfits."

She was wearing a black blouse, a black skirt, a fake black leather jacket, black combat boots, a black backpack, a black choker, black dangely earrings, a black coat, and black fishnet tights.

"This batgirl inspired outfit will be worn by Kagami."

She has purple pants, a purple button up, a silver blazer, silver ankle boots, a purple coat, silver dangly earrings, a silver hair comb, and a purple backpack.

"Now, Alix, Chloe, and I will model our outfits together because we are the Gotham City Sirens."

Alix's Catwomen outfit is a black jumpsuit, a fake black leather jacket, a rhinestone belt, black finger-less gloves, a rhinestone choker and earrings, cat ears, a black backpack, a black coat, and black combat boots.

Chloe's Harley Quinn outfit is red pants, a black blouse, red and black bracelets, a red earring, a black earring, a black coat, a red backpack, and black combat boots.

Finally my Poison Ivy outfit consists of olive pants, an olive blazer, a white button up, knee high brown boots, a gold leaf choker, a gold leaf bracelet, gold leaf hairpins, an olive backpack, and a green coat.

"Now you guys should go back to your rooms and sleep."

After everyone said goodnight and left I sent a tweet on an account not many know about.

**Aloe** **Vera** @therealaloe

I'm back bitches.

**Hufflepuffian** @badger

The class that checked in today had the sweetest class president. She looks so tired thou. Spoke perfect english.

#sunshine #adorable #clapitup #sunshineofgotham 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take down a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not create the rouges kids that show up in this chapter or the following chapters. They belong to their creators.

**Marinette’s POV**

When I woke up I saw that a potted plant was approaching me, it must have a message for me. And a message it had, it said that Allan was at a safe house because his dad (scarecrow) had not been taking his meds and has had a relapse. After checking in to make sure that he was safe by text I put on my Poison Ivy inspired outfit. Kagami, Chloe, and I did each other’s makeup and hair. (Chloe with red lipstick and a light black eyeshadow, her hair was in its signature ponytail. Kagami had natural lipstick and silver eyeshadow, her hair was in its normal bob. I had red lipstick and green eyeshadow and my hair were in a bun.) 

When we got downstairs we saw that the bus had just left, Lila had lied about something according to the text we got from Alix. When I saw Kagami and Chloe start to look around for a taxi I shook my head at them and motioned for them to follow me. 

“I know a faster way to get there, we will even have time to stop for breakfast and coffee.” 

We walked up to the roof and I grew a vine that would transport us to an alley next to a coffee shop that was right next to Wayne Enterprises. We got our coffee after a quick trip and sat on a bench right outside the building. When the class pulled up I heard Lila saying about how ‘I was doing it for attention,’ and ‘I texted her but she sent so many mean texts back’. 

“Hold my spot Gami, I need to go take out the trash,” I spoke before continuing, “Rossi, you don’t have my number and if you keep talking that loud in Gotham you will be dead, along with most of the class, by the time we return to Paris.” My voice was chilling and cold.

“Is that a threat?” Alya yelled, oh how far my former best friend had fallen.

“No, it’s a promise. You’re on my turf now and you will do well to be careful that you don’t end up dead.” My voice was commanding and it spoke nothing but the truth. “Oh, Alix you look lovely, I love the cat eye!” My voice was back to its normal cheerful tone as I looked at Alix, it was a startling change and my former friends looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was, it is a combination of drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee and living in Gotham for the summers.

“Well now that we have that sorted out please follow me and we can get started on the tour.” A man with blue eyes stood next to a man with a shock of white hair. Richard Grayson and Jason Todd or Nightwing and Red Hood respectively. Jason looked at our group and visibly stiffened when he saw us, huh, I wonder why. 

As we did the tour I felt incredibly bad for Richard, or as he told us to call him Dick, my group were the only ones paying attention, and even then, Kim was having a difficult time because of his ADHD.

When we finished the tour and ate lunch we were given our internship placements. Chloe, Kagami, and I were going to work in the administrative section of the business. Sabrina, Luka, and Nino are going to work with the legal department. Aurore, Adrien, Alya, and Lila are working with the PR department. Mirelle, Mylene, and Rose were working with the charity section of Wayne Enterprise. Juelika and Max are working with the research and development department. Kim, Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, and Ivan would be working in marketing.

We were shown to our desk and started to work together. We worked in sync, we worked like a well-oiled machine. It helped that we knew how to read each other and were destined soulmates. When those iridescent marks appeared on our back we knew that we would be the ones to take out Hawkmoth. And take him out we did, I had hacked the street cameras and we watched where they went. When we saw it go through a butterfly window at the Agreste mansion, we knew what we had to do. First, Sabrina and Chloe started to organize a case against him. Next, we had to wait for Adrien’s 18th birthday so that we could get as much publicity on him leaving as possible to keep him away from speculation. Finally, we got into position and attacked, he expected nothing and we easily beat him. 

After that, I told Lila that if she stayed away from me I would not tip the police off to her working with Hawkmoth. She did not want to risk it so she and her group stayed away from me in a cold war. A war that I could win without breaking a sweat (I even have a spy). While I was thinking this over Tim Drake (Red Robin) was coming around shaking everyone’s hand and welcoming us to the internship. 

When Chloe shook hands with him a red and yellow light twined around them with bees and robins. A gold mark blazed through her shirt on her arm with the quote ‘Some people dream about success, others get up in the morning and make it happen.’ A quote that represents Chloe wonderfully, and from what I know of Tim Drake, the co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises it fits him as well.

“Well then,” Kagami started, “Today is more interesting than I thought.”

Kagami, my lovely soulmate, we have a quote that states, ‘Your self-doubt does not define who you are or what you are capable of.’

“Indeed it is,” I said as we looked at each other, and then at the newly bonded who were looking at each other with shock clearly evident on their faces.  
Buckle up guys, we are in for a wild ride.

**Catacharm @Luckyclism**

**OMG. Guys, a girl just owned her class. Some of the were bad-mouthing her because she did not make the bus. She got there before her class and owned them.**  
**#WeStanaQueen #AnIcon #Herfriendgroupsoutfitsthough #wheredidtheygetthem #awesome!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with your guesses for what miraculous people have. All have been used before except for Sabrina's.


End file.
